Don't screw with history teachers
by All-Knowing-Frog
Summary: When Mike hacks his History teacher's computer to change his friend's grade, both are subjected to a curse seid teacher placed for such an occurance


I decided to add what I had intended to be the second chapter too the first because of how short it was, also, it was brought to my attention that the language was a little too crude. The exception being John, because it's basically in his character.

example sound

**example **Pokemon talking (untranslated)

**example **Pokemon talking (translated)

It was just another day at High School, a day that you would be better of forgetting. In one of the history classes the students were for the most part considering suicide in order to avoid the film on the history of cheese. Among those who didn't mind was a person in the back that just sat there with his arms on the table and snoring face-down. The boy seemed in need of a little sun, and was slightly on the thin side. His dirty blond hair was just long enough to cover his ears. He was wearing a red t-shirt, his cargo pants were a tan color and, of course, covered with large pockets. In the desk next to the sleeping student was a fairly annoyed girl. Her bright blue eyes were looking at him as she pulled back a lock of dark brown hair behind her ear. She was little on the small side, in several ways (much to her disappointment and frustration) and had a white blouse on with a light blue, knee length skirt.

"Hey, Mike. Mike? Wake up dang it!" she hissed at the boy. "zzzzzzzzz…" was his only reply. Another, more physically fit, boy in front of Mike turned around. His short red hair was covered by the hood on his plain black sweater and wore a pair of blue jeans. He looked at the girl, snickering, "Just stop Meagan, the only way your going to wake him is if you hit 'm hard, like so."

The other boy turned towards Mike and swatted his head, hard. "Ugh!" responded Mike as he nearly fell out of his desk, "why do you always hit me?" he moaned. "'Cause I haven't been able to wake you up any other way. Anyways Meagan wants' to talk to ya'" "oh…thanks John."

With his eyes still mostly closed. He picked up the pair of rectangular glasses sitting on his desk and put them on. Yawning, he finally turned towards Meagan. "ya, what is it?" "I'm just wondering why you've been sleeping so much, I mean more then usual." "Huh… you know, I have no idea… speaking of odd behavior" he said groggily, "Is there some try out or something John? You've been going to the gym almost yawn everyday this week." Mike stretched his arms out, "why yawn why am I so tire…" suddenly Mike fell forward with a thud on his desk and was once again snoring. Both John and Meagan stared at him in shock, "Shit... how bad is that?" "Don't ask me, all I know is that it isn't a good thing."

"Is there something wrong?" asked a voice from ahead of them. Both John and Meagan quickly turned to look towards the voice. Their teacher, Mr. Fathom, was looming over both students, looking at them over his tiny spectacles. His bald head practically glowed when the light hit it right, not that anybody would laugh at him out loud. He always wore a coat, all of which made him look like some kind wizard; it didn't help that he was absolutely ancient, he was old when there parents went to school here. Despite possibly being older then the town itself he seemed just fine. Regardless, he stood there examining the group of friends"Yes, sir. Mike here just passed out while we where talking to each other." Responded Meagan. Mr. Fathom glanced at the snoring student, "Seeing as Mr. Richardson has been sleeping all through my class, like usual, I can only assume that something truly is wrong if he has passed out from exhaustion in mid sentence. Would you and Mr. Newton please take him to the Nurse's Office?"

Soon, both students were carrying their friend down the hallway. "Hey, John, is it just me or is Mike getting lighter?" "Ya, I was just thinking that." Both stopped, and looked at their mutual load they had been carrying between them. "Uh sense when was his skin that dark?" "John, I think the fact that Mike seems to be shrinking is more important!" Meagan almost screamed. "Holy shit! What the fuck is happen'n to 'm?!" "How should I know?!" "We need to get'm out of here before someone sees 'm." John suddenly grabbed the changing teen, through him onto his shoulders and jogged out the doors leading to the forest that grew behind the school.

Meagan followed as quickly as she could, but even with the diminishing yet still fairly heavy load of Mike, he was able to outrun her. _When did he get that strong?! What's happenning to them?_

As Meagan came to the forest, she heard the bell ring behind her. _Friend's condition first, school second_ she thought. "Me**a**g**a**n?" came from ahead of her. "Who is that? Mike?" "Meagan! Over here, Mikes mutating or someth'n!" She ran into the clearing the sounds were coming from. Nothing seemed different with John, but Mike had shrunk to nearly half his original height, not only that, most of his skin had become a light brown and his eyes seemed to be adopting a slant reminding here of the Japanese exchange student in here math class. His nose was fusing with his face, becoming two little slits making his glasses hang uselessly off his ears. He stood unsteadily, his red t-shirt hanging around his ankles. His pants and shoes where discarded in a pile near a tree off to her right.

She continued taking in Mike's appearance; she noticed his ears had become pointed, but still seemed the same size in proportion to his body. He seemed to have developed a tendency to keep his index finger in contact with his pinky and the same with his middle and pointer fingers. His toes had fused together leaving only to pointy ones and another similarly shaped toe where his heel should have been.

"Me**a**g**a**n! Wh**a**t's h**a**pp**a**ning to me?" cried Mike, tears forming in his eyes. He started hobbling towards her, as if his legs were almost too weak to carry him. After taking only two steps he fell forward onto his face, "**bra**!"

The last statement had made both of the other teens look at him confused. "This is no time for perverse thoughts Mike!" yelled Meagan, "Ya, really! You've changed into someth'n!"

As John finished his statement Mike started pushing himself to his knees, only to fall down again, breathing heavily, his head facing towards John. The look confusion and fear that John saw seemed to tell him what Mike had meant. "Uh, Meagan, I don't think he meant to say that." "So?!" "As in he might not be able to talk right anymore!" Meagan's eyes widened in horror, "Mike!" She rushed over to her altered friend and lifted him up to a standing position while she kneeled down to get closer to eye level with him. "Can you still talk?" she asked as calmly as possible.

Looking up at her, he responded, "I-I think s**a**." Her look of panic shifted to relief then worry and guilt when he finished his answer. "I'm sorry Mike, I-I never thought about you not being able to speak right." She pulled him into a tearful hug.

She felt his weak muscles relax and herd a faint reply near her ear, "It's OK, I **a**n**bra**st**a**nd." Followed by quiet snoring. As she cried, John walked over and gave her a pat on the back, not knowing what to say.

Unfortunately, all most as soon as he fell asleep, Mike's changes started again. Meagan pulled him back to look at him, her face contorted in fear, his eyes started to become more squinted as his body started to shrink again. His ears gained a more triangular and moved towards the top of his head, making his glasses sit more and more oddly on his diminishing head.

"Mike wake up!" screamed Meagan, shaking him violently causing his glasses to come flying off his head. "**Ab**? Wh**ab ra**s g**a**ing **a**n?!" he speech was so broken now that it was getting difficult to understand him at all."M**ab**g**ra**n? J**a**hn? Wh**ab**'s w**ra**ng wi**b**my voi**ra**? **Br**y **abra** you s**a** big?" after his panicky, nearly incoherent questioning, he looked at himself. "N**a**! Th**a**s c**a**n't **bra** **br**eal! L**a**t m**a** g**a**!" he yelled.

Meagan was guessing he wanted her to let go, so she complied. Unfortunately, Mike immediately crumpled to the ground. Both of his companions stared in shock and pity. He was obviously trying to push himself up, but no matter how much his arms strained, he couldn't.

"Ah, I've found you." Said a familiar voice. Both John and Meagan turned to face their teacher, Mr. Fathom. "Mr. Fathom! Mike's-" "Changed into a creature. Yes, Miss Glen, I already know." "What?!" came both Meagan and John's responses.

Before either of them could further question him, all off them heard quite snoring. In a panic both students turned towards their friend. All they saw was a red t-shirt with a lump in the center, the back of a light brown head, two three fingered hands sticking out of the sleeves, some toes sticking out the bottom, and what appeared to be a tail. "I believe Mr. Richardson has finished becoming the fictitious creature known as abra.

"You know, that was painfully obvious." Came the predictably unhelpful response of John. "**A abra**? **Abra**!" John and the faculty member turned to look at the subject of the conversation and found Mike in the arms of Meagan, being easily restrained by the girl who used to be up to his shoulders but now towered over him, easily three times his height.

Mike kept spouting gibberish, his panic slowly escalating as he realized he couldn't speak at all anymore, legs flailing around, his arms being restrained in a gentle but firm hug from Meagan. While obviously still being incredibly weak even for his small size, John could tell that he could at least move now.

Eventually Mike noticed Mr. Fathom, and suddenly became very still, his skin actually paled slightly. "**A-a-ab-b-bra**?" came his questioning voice (which had changed significantly, becoming higher and more airy), "Yes, Mr. Richardson, I'm Mr. Fathom. I believe that all I have to say to _you_ is that your little stunt last week didn't go unnoticed." "**Abra**…" squeaked Mike, his face contorting in fear but quickly shifted to anger.

"**AAAA BRA RAAA AB!**!" he screamed looking at John, who returned the look obviously panicking. "Ah! So that's how it is, is it? I thought it was odd that he changed _your_ grade Mr. Newton." Now John had broken into a cold sweat as everybody was looking at him, "Hey! He didn't _have _to do it."

Meagan was shocked Mike would do something like that, even for John, his best friend. "Mike! You should be ashamed of yourself!" she growled, dropping him in disgust. "**Bra**!" Mike said as he landed feet first then lost his balance, falling backward onto Meagan's feet. He was promptly shoved off as she walked up to John. "And you! How could you ask a friend to do such a thing!" she glared up at him, "I needed the grade! I would have failed last semester otherwise!" Shortly after defending himself he felt a weak tug on his leg.

Mike had walked over to him and was pulling on his leg with his whole body, all the while yelling at him. Meagan saw this too, "…I take it this was more then him simply agreeing to do it." She was looking at him with a completely straight face. "You would be correct Miss Glen. Mr. Newton, Mr. Richardson seems to be accusing you of basically black mail, how do you plead?" "How the hell do you know what he's saying anyways?!"

"The same way Mr. Richardson became a fictional creature, Mr. Newton; magic. Oh and don't bother arguing that magic doesn't exist, there is some pretty hard evidence gnawing on your ankle." Mike had given up on trying to pull John's leg out from under him so he decided to try biting him, only to find that abras don't have good teeth for that, so he decided to try and gnaw John's foot off. "Hehe, he's become more of an ankle biter then my little brother!" Meagan looked at John as if he just smacked her, "You _black mailed_ Mike?!"

"I didn't black mail him! I just suggested that I might tell people about his feelings towards–" "**Aaaaaaaaaaabraaaaaaaaaaaa**!" Mike tried to climb up John's clothes but he wasn't able to lift himself off the ground to climb, panic all over his face a few tears actually coming from his seemingly almost closed eyes. "Mr. Newton, please be quite, I'm not done with you and Mr. Richardson yet."

Both quickly turned to face Mr. Fathom, "You two are going to make up for the wrong you both did. Mr. Richardson, because of the circumstances, I will let you go with Ms. Glen; Mr. Newton, _you_ on the other hand will be coming with _me_, and trust me, using a friend for your own gain at there risk is very much a crime in my book."


End file.
